Question: What is the number of units in the area of the circle with center at $P$ and passing through $Q$? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.

[asy]
size(150); pair P = (-3,4), Q=(9,-3); string stringpair(pair p){return "$("+string(p.x)+", "+string(p.y)+"$)";}
draw((-15,0)--(15,0),Arrows(4)); draw((0,-15)--(0,15),Arrows(4));
dot("$Q$"+stringpair(Q),Q,SE,linewidth(3)); dot("$P$"+stringpair(P),P,NW,linewidth(3));

[/asy]
Explanation: To find the area, we must first find the length of the radius, $PQ$. Using the distance formula, we have the radius is $\sqrt{(-3-9)^2+(4-(-3))^2}=\sqrt{193}$.

Now that we know the radius has length $\sqrt{193}$, the area is $\pi \cdot (\sqrt{193})^2=\boxed{193\pi}$.